The camber angle, referred to simply as camber in the automotive trade, is the variance in degrees measured between true vertical and that of the measured vertical axis of the wheel as viewed from the front or back. Most vehicles are developed and produced with camber specifications recommended and published by the manufacturer. Camber, in combination with suspension design and other wheel alignment specifications, is developed to best meet a vehicle's handling and tire wear expectations. Many vehicles do not provide for a built-in method of adjusting camber. In other words, the wheel assembly may be securely attached to the suspension system, which may make adjusting the camber angle more difficult. In these vehicles, the arrangement may include a generally vertical suspension strut including a knuckle assembly operably connected to a lower portion thereof. The knuckle may then attach to a wheel spindle (which connects to the wheel). Although these vehicles may be made to have a non-adjustable camber angle, in order to keep a vehicle in specification for optimized handling and tire wear attributes camber may need to be adjusted from time to time. Bolts, cam-shaped washers, other fastener assemblies, and bolt holes ground into slots have been used to mechanically alter camber on vehicles with these “non-adjustable” suspension systems.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,861, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, a bolt with a lobe and a corresponding offset washer can be used as adjustment of camber. However, such offset washers are manufactured by forming a tang within the offset washer. The tang is then deformed downward such that it is insertable into a receiving slot/hole on the knuckle strut or the like. Forming the tang this way causes the tang to be the same material thickness as the washer, since it is formed from the same material. Thus the ability to space the washer within the receiving slot/hole is limited to the thickness of the washer. Greater flexibility in spacing the offset washers within the receiving slot/hole is desirable. Such flexibility may allow for greater increases in the camber change during adjustments and/or for increases in fasteners achievable clamp load. These changes may decrease manufacturing costs and allow for simplified installation.